


A Small Favor

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Dan and Harry Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Phil, Jealousy, Louis is mentioned but not strictly in it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding Designer, Wedding Planning, fake engagement, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan's friend, Harry Styles, is world-famous and hasn't announced his engagement to the public yet. To stay incognito, Harry asks Dan to go to the wedding outfit designers for him. Dan agrees, not realizing this small favor will lead to something big...





	A Small Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.  
> This is something I've been working on for a while and I hope you guys like it. I know with the Harry/Louis pairing in the tags, I'm probably exposing this work to a new fandom. Hi! Larry is actually a side pairing in this fic, so sorry for the clickbait, but their relationship is mentioned a lot.  
> Full disclaimer: I know nothing about fashion design.  
> Anyway, all mistakes are my own and I'd appreciate a kudos and/or comment. Hope everyone is safe and happy for the holiday season. I love you all and happy reading!

“So, why do you need me to do this again?” Dan asked into the phone trapped against his cheek and shoulder as he stirred the cake batter.

The person at the other end of the line gave a huff in exasperation. “Because, you and I are basically the same measurements and I can’t go myself, because we haven’t publicly announced the engagement and what would people say if they saw Harry Styles go into a wedding shop?”

“Got it, got it.” Dan sighed, setting down the bowl and taking the phone into his hand again. “What time is the appointment again?”

“Saturday, at nine o’ clock,” Dan could practically hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “Thanks so much for doing this for me, Dan.”

“Yeah, yeah, consider it my one and only wedding present to you.” Dan said, smiling despite himself, “I have to go, but give my love to Louis.”

 

And that’s how Dan finds himself in front of Rebellious Rose Boutique early Saturday morning, and honestly, where does Harry find these places? Well, never mind the fact that Rebellious Rose Boutique was the workplace of Phil Lester, one of the most famous and respected wedding attire designers in the world. Lester was also known for his temperamental and flaky attitude, so here’s hoping Dan makes it to the end of their sessions without strangling the man. 

Reminding himself that he’s doing this so his best friend can get married to the love of his life, Dan takes a deep breath and enters the shop. The bell above the door tinkles as it opens and closes. Dan looks around.

The Rebellious Rose Boutique was actually relatively small compared to its awesome reputation. Maybe that’s why consultations were by appointment, Dan supposes as he scans a nearby rack of shoes. 

“Good morning.” the lady behind a desk in the corner chirps at Dan. She was short and blonde, with her hair dyed pink at the tips. “I’m Louise, the receptionist here at Rebellious Rose. May I help you?”

Dan walks further into the shop, “I have an appointment at nine for a consultation with Mr. Lester.”

“Right.” Louise typed something into her computer. “Dan Howell?”

“That’s me.” Dan laughs uncomfortably, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was his first prolonged exposure to a place as fancy as this one without Harry and/or Louis acting as a buffer and he didn’t know how to act. There was no way he could afford this place on an elementary school teacher’s salary.

Louise types some more into her computer and there was a whir as the printer behind her starts up. She retrieves a couple pieces of paper that she holds out to Dan. “Please fill out this basic information and questionnaire, and then bring them back to me.”

Dan takes the paper and the pen Louise offers him before sitting down on one of the posh-looking chairs in the reception area. 

The questionnaire starts out normally enough. Dan filled out his name, age, address, and phone number. Then it began to get a little strange. Dan answered whether he preferred strawberry or cherry (cherry), if he actually likes the taste of skim milk (no), and his dating history. For the last question he just writes ‘none ya’. In fact, the questions threw him off so much that he didn’t realize until he was halfway done with the entire thing that he was actually supposed to be answering how Harry would answer these questions. After a moment of consideration, he decided to just continue the questionnaire as if Harry was answering, rather than drawing suspicion by going back and marking out his original answers. 

“I’m finished.” he says as he hands the papers back to Louise. 

“Excellent.” Louise flashes him a pearly white smile as she turns to a scanner and feeds his answers into the machine. 

“Forgive me if this seems rude,” Dan says, choosing his words carefully, “but, some of those questions were pretty odd, weren’t they?”

To his surprise, rather than yell and throw him out, Louise lets out a snort of laughter. 

“Mr. Lester is an odd man,” she giggles, “but, he’s a genius with designing. He designed my wedding dress.” Louise gestures to where a photo sitting on her desk. 

Dan bends a little to examine the photo. It was of a man in a tux, his arms wrapped around a positively radiant Louise. Even Dan, fashion illiterate, had to admit Louise’s dress looked good. It was a vintage style, with lacy sleeves and a neckline that ended just above her collarbones. 

“Wow, you look beautiful.” Dan says as he leans back.

Louise blushes, “Thank you. Some of it was me; some of it was the dress.” She stands up. “I’ll show you to Mr. Lester’s office so he can get started on your design. Nice ring, by the way.” She points to the silver band on his left hand.

This time, Dan flushes with the reminder that he didn’t actually belong here, in this wedding shop, and he was just wearing this ring to sell the lie. He didn’t like lying, because he couldn’t keep a poker face. He would just have to keep reminding himself that this was for the good of Harry and Louis’s love. 

Louise leads him from the main shop area and through a door at the very back. They go down a hallway and finally stop at a heavy-looking, oak door with a gold plaque reading ‘Phil Lester’ on it. Louise rapped sharply on the door two times.

“Come in!” a voice rang out from within. 

Louise opens the door. “Mr. Howell, your nine o’clock, is here, sir.”

“Thank you, Louise.”

Louise steps back and ushers Dan in. She shuts the door with a soft click behind him, and Dan was left alone with Phil Lester. 

The man was leaning back in a black leather chair behind a giant desk, a drawing pad in one hand and a piece of charcoal in the other, sketching something. As the door shut, he peeked out from behind the pad, his glasses glinting in the natural light created by the skylight directly above his head. Dan was struck by how attractive Phil Lester was, with his jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes. Well, that would make this appointment interesting. 

“Sit down, Daniel.” says Phil Lester, gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. 

As Dan walked over and settled himself on the chair, he looks around the office. It was about half the size of the main shop area out front. Posters ranging from classic movies such as Creature of the Black Lagoon to modern video games adorn the walls. Papers and folders are stacked in precarious piles throughout the room. In one corner, there is an entire mirror setup with a dressmaker’s mannequin sitting in front of it. Overall, it’s crowded, but obviously lived in, and Dan relaxes somewhat in the cozy atmosphere. 

There was a silence, broken only by Phil’s scribbling, before Phil’s setting aside his pad. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Daniel.”

“Oh,” Dan blinks for a moment before falling back into the story he’s rehearsed hundred times with Harry. “Well, I just got engaged and I need a wedding outfit.”

Phil gets up, pouring a cup of coffee from the machine in the corner. “Want some?”

“Sure, thanks.” Dan gratefully takes the proffered cup before Phil settles back behind his desk.

“Lavender.”

Dan startles, blinking at the raven-haired man. “What?”

“I’m putting you in lavender.” Phil makes a note on a regular notepad in front of him. 

When he made no moves to explain further, Dan took it upon himself to question it. 

“Why?”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up and he just looks at Dan for a long moment. “It complements your skin tone.” He says this like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What if I hate lavender?” Dan asks. 

Phil just stares, his face emotionless. 

“Just…” Dan squirms under the man’s gaze. It felt like his brain had been cracked open and Phil could see every single one of his thoughts. “I’m going to be slightly tanner for my big day, so maybe deciding the color now is not a good choice.”

Phil frowns. “But, your skin is perfect now. You have a healthy glow.”

“Well, my fiancé likes me tanner.” Dan decides to push the blame on someone else as he blushes at Phil’s compliment. 

“If you insist.” Phil sighs as he scratches out the note he just made. “Right now, we’ll just focus on the overall shape.”

Dan lets out a breath of relief. Harry had been very specific about what kind of style he wanted, so Dan shouldn’t stumble too much on this line of questioning. 

The rest of the appointment went relatively smoothly. Dan answered Phil’s questions as best he could with what Harry told him earlier. 

“Right.” Phil says, making his final note with a flourish. “We’re almost done here. I just need to measure you.” 

Phil stands and leads Dan over to the mirror corner. He pulls out a sewing tape and drapes it around his shoulders. “Face the mirror for me, please.” 

Dan does so and for the next few minutes, he’s made to hold his arms out to his sides as Phil measures his torso, stomach, and hips. 

“Fascinating.” Dan hears Phil murmur under his breath. 

“What?” Dan asks, shuddering a little as Phil’s hands brush over the small of his back. 

“Nothing.” Phil says as he moves the sewing tape around Dan’s flank. “Have you ever considered becoming a model?”

Dan snorts. “No.”

“Well, you have the measurements for it.” Phil says with a shrug. “Alright, give me your neck.”

This was probably the worst part of the entire meeting. Dan’s neck was sensitive, always had been, and he could feel Phil’s fingers dance across his skin as he pulled the tape around it. 

“Ok,” Phil says, in an almost whisper, his hot breath causing Dan’s skin to prickle in a delightful way. “We’re all done here for now. I’ll send you the design ideas, get your approval, and we’ll start the fittings in a couple of weeks.”

“Right,” Dan shivers, feeling suddenly cold as Phil pulls away from him. “Thanks.”

-

“How’d it go?” Harry asks Dan that evening as they talk on the phone.

“Good, I think.” Dan says. He can hear Louis in the background talking about some footie match and Dan feels suddenly lonely in his apartment with only mindless cartoons going on TV. “I don’t think they suspect anything.”

“Well, that’s good. What’d you think of Phil Lester?”

Dan gives a short laugh. “Honestly, if it were anyone else, I would think they were losing the plot a little for hiring on Lester to make them a wedding garment but, given that it’s you…” Dan lets himself trail off as Harry gives an indignant ‘Hey!’

“I liked his designs for the Royal Wedding.” Harry huffs, “They were very nontraditional.”

“I know. You pull off ‘nontraditional’ very well.” Dan agrees. “My favorite would have to be that black and white floral suit you wore on the red carpet a few years back.”

“That was Gucci.” Harry says like that meant a thing to Dan, “Now I want a Lester.”

“He’s going to send me his designs in the next few days.” Dan changes the subject before he loses Harry down a fashion hole. “I’ll just forward them to you as I get them.”

“Thanks, Dan.” Harry replies.

-

The next couple of days were a blur. Dan’s school was preparing for the holidays, so he was busy with that. Phil Lester also called him several times. The calls weren’t very long. Phil would usually ask him a weird question, Dan would answer as best he could, and Phil would hang up. Dan thought it was all very rude.

When Phil called on early Wednesday morning, waking Dan from sleep, Dan had had enough.

“What color is your bedroom wall?” Phil asks without even a greeting.

Dan squints blearily at his bedroom wall before he even realizes he should be mad. 

“Why don’t you come over and see for yourself?”

There was a pause. 

“Are you inviting me into your bedroom, Daniel?” If Dan didn’t know any better, he would say Phil’s voice had taken on a flirtatious tone.

Dan flushes. “You wish, Lester.”

Phil chuckles, a low, throaty sound that’s not exactly unpleasant to Dan’s ear. “Anyway, wall color, please?”

Dan tries to quash the disappointed feeling welling in his chest at the change of subject. “Why should I tell you? I mean, you did wake me up without even a ‘good morning’.”

Phil launches into a long spiel about how that vital bit of information would determine the cut of Dan’s sleeves or something like that. Dan honestly stopped listening after the third or fourth word. He let his eyelids droop as Phil’s voice droned on, somehow relaxing and soothing despite the boring content. 

“Dan. Dan? Dan!” 

Dan jolts out of his light doze. “What?”

“Have you heard a word I said?” Phil asks.

Dan scoffs. “No.”

“Hm, you’re honest, at least.” Phil hums thoughtfully into the phone.

“Is that such a surprise?” 

“Usually, people are very agreeable, not that that’s bad or anything, but it sometimes feels a little…fake.”

Dan frowns. “That sounds lonely.”

They spend several more minutes talking. Dan tells Phil about the holiday play his students are putting on. Phil listens with rapt attention and, when they finally hang up, Dan realizes he might have a little crush on Phil Lester. 

True to his word, Phil emails over some designs, which Dan sends on to Harry’s email without really looking at them. 

Harry, in turn, types back: ‘I want design number two, but can you ask him for a lower-cut neckline? And a more flared pant?’

Dan rolls his eyes, but complies, messaging Phil with his (Harry’s) requests. 

Finally, after several emails back and forth over several days to Phil and Harry (even Dan got confused after a while), everyone seems happy and Dan is able to schedule his first proper fitting. 

“Morning, Dan!” Louise says when he strolls into Rebellious Rose, “You can head straight back today. Mr. Lester is waiting for you.”

Dan thanks Louise and walks to the back. He swears he hears the first few strings of a Muse song as he knocks on Phil’s door, but they are quickly silenced before he hears Phil call out, “Come in.”

When Dan enters, Phil’s once again sitting behind his desk, sketching. He perks up as he sees Dan. 

“Mr. Howell, welcome back!” Phil says, in a much more enthusiastic tone than last time. “I have your design right over here.”

He stands and bounds over to a clothing rack of many hanging garment bags. He looks through them before making a little ‘Aha!’ and pulling out one. 

“Ready?” Phil asks, and Dan has to remind himself that this was supposed to be an exciting moment for him.

“I’m ready.” Dan tries to school his face into one of eagerness. 

Phil unzips the bag and the first thing Dan notices was a lot of white. 

“We’re going to add color later after we decide on a palette.” Phil explains as if he was reading Dan’s mind, “Right now, we’re focusing on the overall shape. It might change, of course, depending on the fabrics we use, but this is just a jumping off point.”

Dan nods, satisfied with this explanation. “Got it. So, what do you want me to do?”

“First, would you mind taking off your clothes?” Phil asks, his blue eyes boring into Dan’s brown ones. “It’s fine if you’re uncomfortable with it, it just helps with the fitting.”

“Oh,” Dan says, his mouth suddenly dry, “Yeah, sure.” He sheds his clothes quickly, face bright red the entire time.

“Right,” Phil says. His voice sounds a little higher than normal and Dan wonders if he’s embarrassed too. Though, why would he be? Phil Lester sees half-naked men all the time, probably. “Can you put it on or do you need help?”

Dan’s first instinct was to say that he didn’t need help. However, actually looking at the garment in question, he realizes that he has no idea how to put it on.

“I’ll probably need help.” He admits, refusing to let pride get in the way.

“Ok.” Phil says as he takes a shuddering breath. 

There was definitely some awkward touching. At one point, Phil’s arm wrapped around the entirety of Dan’s waist and Dan felt his blush actually rise to his hairline. 

“Right,” Phil clears his throat as he steps away from Dan. Dan briefly mourns the loss of gratifying pressure around his waist before collecting himself again. “What do you think?”

Dan looks in the mirror. He’s wearing a suit that is just one-piece, so he has no idea how to use the bathroom without an assistant. While the ruffled front, flared pant, and scalloped-cut sleeves weren’t his style personally, he could see Harry Styles in something like this. 

“It looks lovely.” Dan says, turning around to look at the suit from the back, “May I take a picture? I want to see what my fiancé thinks.”

Phil frowns, “I thought he wasn’t supposed to see you until the big day.”

Dan forces a laugh as he snaps away and quickly sends the picture to Harry before Phil can see the contact name. “We’re not very traditional, him and I.”

“Oh.” Phil fiddles with the hem of his brightly-colored shirt, “He sounds nice. What’s his name?”

“Um, uh,” Dan fumbles, “P-PJ.” He honestly said the name of the first friend that came to his head. Then again, he could do worse than PJ, he supposes. 

“Cool.” Phil says, still fidgeting and seemingly looking anywhere but Dan. 

Thankfully, Dan’s phone dings, ending the awkwardness. Dan swipes the message open to see Harry’s response to the photo. 

_‘Looks great! Can’t wait for fabrics!’_

Dan resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Harry would be enthusiastic about fabrics.

“Good news: he likes it.” Dan grins, turning back to Phil. 

“And that’s what’s important.” Phil says, and Dan could have sworn there was an undercurrent of bitterness to his tone. Before he could examine that further, however, Phil was moving on. “Now, let’s look at the possible fabrics, shall we?”

“Um, sure.” Dan concedes, feeling confused. 

Phil sits behind his desk and pulls out a book that looks like a giant photo album. As he opens it and flips through the pages, Dan can see that, instead of photos, there were squares of different cloths tucked into the plastic dividers. 

“You said the theme colors were blue and green, correct?” Phil asks. At Dan’s affirmative answer, he pulls out a shimmery teal-colored fabric. “We can do something like this for the full body, then something like this,” he flips to another page and pulls out a square of white with a blue floral pattern, “for the front shirt part.”

“Ok.” Dan nods, pretending he’s actually examining the colors. “Can I take a picture and send it to PJ to see what he thinks?”

“Fine.” Phil grumbles, standing abruptly, “I’m getting another cup of coffee. Want some?”

“No thanks.” Dan snaps a picture for Harry. This time, Harry gets back right away.

 _‘Loving it!’_ There was another ding and Dan was suddenly faced with a photo of a crinkly-eyed, smiling Louis in a hoodie giving a thumbs-up, _‘Louis approves too!’_

Despite himself, Dan gives a small chuckle. Few could resist not feeling some sort of joy when confronted with a cuddly Louis.

“So, he likes it?” Phil asks curtly, sitting back down rather forcefully, causing his coffee to slosh dangerously around in his cup.

“Yeah, he does.” Dan looks back up at Phil, still smiling. “Thanks, Phil.”

Phil visibly softens, pink lips quirking up a little. “No problem. It’s my job to make your special day extra special.”

Dan left the Rebellious Rose with a mixture of warm and guilty feelings churning in his gut. 

 

“How on earth have you never had a mince pie? You’re British!” Dan says into the phone one morning. 

Phil, in true Phil fashion, had called to ask Dan yet another weird question. One thing led to another and they were suddenly talking about their childhood experiences.

“I don’t know! I was deprived as a child!” Phil says defensively. “Anyway, you’d never eaten a Scotch egg, so…”

“But a Scotch egg isn’t as quintessentially British as a mince pie! In fact, I don’t think you can even say you’re British unless you’ve eaten one!”

“Ooh, ‘quintessentially’? You’re breaking out the big words today, Danny!” Phil laughs a genuine laugh whose sound Dan wants to bathe in or something. “Learn that from your kids?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Dan says proudly, “There’s a little one called Mary who brings in a new word she’s looked up every week to tell me about. This week’s is ‘tesserae’.” 

“She sounds wonderful.” Phil’s tone is almost wistful. “All your kids sound wonderful, Dan.”

“Hey, you feeling clucky?” Dan teases, swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. “Not now, Lester. You still have a suit to do.”

“I know.” Phil sounds almost sad now. “I know.”

 

The day of Dan’s second fitting arrives. As usual, he’s waved through by Louise and enters through the oak door after knocking.

“Hello.” Phil says miserably. He looks awful. Dark bags had appeared under his eyes and his usually styled quiff is all over the place. He’s sitting solemnly behind his desk, sketchpad nowhere to be seen.

“Are you ok?” Dan asks, more than a little concerned. In the time he’d gotten to know Phil through their meetings and phone calls, he had found a deep, genuine care for the man, as well as a crush. 

“Yeah.” Phil sighs, clutching a coffee mug in a death grip in his right hand.

“You don’t look ok.” Dan says.

Phil takes a swig of coffee. “Just a creative drought, nothing for you to worry about.” He plasters a smile onto his face, which looks bizarre and forced. “Let’s see.”

He stands shakily to his feet and walks over to the garment bag rack. “Here we are.” He hands Dan a bag.

As Dan unzips the bag, even he has to admit, the suit looks beautiful. The whole thing was that teal shimmer fabric, with the exception of the white and blue floral pattern starting from the collar in the front and ending right near the waist. A few green lace embellishments ensured that the two fabrics blended smoothly, so the whole thing was one continuous piece, rather than blocks of fabric sewn together. 

“Wow.” Dan breathes. 

He puts it on, without Phil’s help this time, and stands in front of the mirror. This was it: his best friend’s wedding suit. Dan surprised himself by tearing up a little.

“Do you like it?” Phil asks, standing so close that Dan can feel his hot breath ghosting down his neck. 

“I love it.” Dan whispers in awe. He can’t stop staring at him and envisioning Harry in this. Louis was going to be blown away. Without thinking, Dan turns and wraps his arms around Phil, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.”

He feels Phil tense, and he’s about to pull back and apologize when Phil suddenly relaxes. Long, gangly arms wrapped around Dan’s back and Phil trembles as he hugs back.

“Just doing my job.” Phil whispers, more to himself than to Dan. “Just doing my job.”

“I need to text PJ a photo.” Dan says hurriedly, pulling away from Phil’s arms (which he’s totally unhappy about) and getting out his phone.

Immediately, like a switch, Phil goes from soft assurance to scowling. “Him again? Why do you need his approval for every damn thing?”

“He’s my fiancé, Phil.” Dan says, frowning back at the man. Why was Phil getting so uptight about this? 

“But you like the suit, that’s all that should matter!” Phil says angrily. 

“His opinion matters too!” Dan nearly shouts, frustrated that he can’t tell Phil the real truth. 

“Fine.” Phil huffs, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

Dan texts Harry, his thumbs shaking so badly he can barely type. Again, Harry gives his approval.

“Right.” Dan sighs, dreading this next part. “He likes it.”

Phil blows a raspberry with his lips, arms crossed. 

“And, um,” Dan shifts uncomfortably on the spot. He and Harry were close in measurements, but they were still different, so he had to go through with this part. “Can you take in the waist by about two inches? I’m going on a diet for the big day.”

There was a beat. Then, a sneering voice came from behind Dan.

“Let me guess: it’s because PJ wants you to?”

Dan nods stiffly. 

“God.” Phil scoffs. “Ok.”

Dan fumbles with the garment, gives it back to Phil, and leaves. He makes it halfway home before he breaks down crying.

As much as Dan wants to wallow around in his apartment, wasting away and regretting his life, he still has a job to go to and friends to see.

“You ok?” Harry asks Dan as they are hanging out on the couch, watching TV and eating popcorn.

“Yes…no…I don’t know.” Dan finally settles on.

“Want to talk about it?”

And it’s like a floodgate had burst. Dan tells Harry everything: his attraction to Phil Lester, the semi-flirting they did, the phone calls. By the time he’s finished, he’s a sobbing mess in Harry’s arms. 

“Dan, it’s going to be ok.” Harry soothes in that slow, molasses tone he’s always had, “This sounds like one big misunderstanding.”

Dan couldn’t be so sure, but he felt a little better nonetheless.

 

The day of the final fitting rolls around and Dan feels sick to his stomach. He’s shaking from head to foot as he gets off the train and heads towards the boutique. When he spots a hooded figure loitering near the front of the shop, he pauses.

“What are you doing here?” he asks Harry as he slides up next to him. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Harry says from under the hood of his sweatshirt pulled low over his eyes. 

Dan reaches out to tug a long curl. “I’ve stared at your hair, wishing mine looked the same, long enough to know what it looks like.”

“Creep.” Harry snorts.

“And maybe don’t wear Gucci shoes if you’re trying to be incognito.” Dan continues. 

“Oh, right.” Harry says. “Anyway, I’m coming in with you today.”

Dan frowns in confusion. “Why?”

Harry flashes a grin as he walks up to the door of the shop. “Anyone around?”

Dan glances from left to right. The street they’re on is a busy one, but no one seems to be looking in their direction. “No.”

“Good.” Harry says before he’s disappearing in the Rebellious Rose and Dan has no choice but to follow.

“Howell, back through, you know the way.” Louise doesn’t even look up from her desk and Dan could never be grateful enough to the woman. 

He leads Harry to the back and down the hall. He knocks on Phil’s door, waiting for the usual ‘Come in!’ before opening it. 

Harry goes in first, Dan trailing after. 

Phil looks up, taking in the appearance of the two intruders in his office. 

“What’s this?” he demands, blue eyes boring into Dan.

“Um, er-” Dan is rendered speechless, both by Harry’s boldness and the intensity of Phil Lester’s gaze.

Luckily, Harry steps forward, arm outstretched, while using his other hand to pull back his hood. 

“Hi, Harry Styles, nice to meet you.” 

Phil, to his credit, hardly bats an eye. He just shakes Harry’s hand briefly before returning his attention to Dan. “What’s going on?”

Dan opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, finally gathering himself together enough to squeak out, “It’s his suit.”

“What?” Phil asks, his gaze sliding from Dan to Harry. 

Without Phil’s full attention on him, Dan finally feels like he can collect himself. He clears his throat, “It’s Harry’s suit, the one you made for me. We’re nearly the same measurements, so I’ve been covering for him.”

“I see.” Phil leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers together. 

“And I’m not actually engaged and there is no PJ, I mean, there is a PJ, but we’re just friends and…” Dan trails off awkwardly. 

There’s a silence and then Harry claps his hands together. 

“So, may I see it?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Phil seems to jolt out of a trance and stands up. He pulls out a garment bag and hands it to Harry. 

“Thanks. One second.” Harry immediately strips off his hoodie and jeans and seems to pull on the suit in one fluid motion. 

“How do I look?” asks Harry, striding over to the mirror to look at himself. “Fits really well.”

“Wow,” Dan actually jerks himself out of his thoughts to pay attention to his friend, “It looks really, really good on you.”

“Yeah.” Harry agrees. No false modesty where Harry Styles is concerned. “How about I take it and you guys can talk or whatever you want.”

Dan drifts back to numbing disbelief as Harry and Phil talked. It wasn’t until the door clicked behind Harry as he departed when Dan comes back. 

“So…” Phil starts, leaning against the recent closed door.

Dan says nothing, just stares at the other man. Suddenly, his feet are moving on their own, marching up to Phil. Phil has enough time to let out an alarmed ‘eh?’ before Dan is fisting his hands into the designer fabric of Phil’s shirt before slamming his lips against his. 

Immediately, he breaks away. “Sorry, sorry, I should’ve asked you first.”

But Phil’s arm winds its way around Dan and he pulls him back, kissing him with as much vigor as Dan did. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Phil gasps as they break away. 

“Me too.” Dan pants.

“Can’t believe you’ve let me pine for you all these weeks, thinking you were taken, God.” Phil turns them so Dan’s back hits the door and attacks his lips again. "Thought you had a controlling, asshole fiance that didn't deserve you."

“Sorry.” Dan weaves his fingers into Phil’s hair. “Wanted to tell you the entire time.”

Dan places a hand on Phil’s chest and pushes him back. Phil goes easily, although with a confused frown. “How about I make it up to you?” Dan carefully guides Phil to stand in front of the mirrors in the corner.  
Shooting the other man a grin, Dan drops to his knees. 

Phil’s jaw drops. “No, Dan, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You don’t have an obligation or anything-” He was cut off when Dan reaches out and rubs his palm against the bulge in his dress pants.

“But I want to.” Dan whispers, peering up at Phil through his eyelashes. “Please, Phil?”

“Fuck.” Phil groans, pitching forward to brace a hand against the mirror in front of him. “Alright.”

Dan gives Phil a grateful smile before moving his hands to the man’s belt. There was a jingling as the buckle came undone and then Dan pulled down Phil’s pants and underwear to his thighs in one go, revealing Phil’s half-hard cock. 

Dan takes a moment to admire it. It’s average in length, but thick, and Dan’s mind was already running away with the thought of having it inside him. Some other time, because as far as he knew, Phil didn’t have lube in his office and Dan would definitely need serious prep. 

Instead, he licks his hand and grasps Phil’s cock, giving it a few gentle pumps to coax it to full hardness. He spares a glance up at Phil. 

The other man is staring down at Dan with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Dan holds Phil’s gaze as he leans down and gives the head a tiny kitten lick. He smirks to himself as Phil hisses through his teeth. He takes the head into his mouth, suckling around the slit and humming at the salty flavor. 

The hand that wasn’t braced against the mirror comes down and rests atop Dan’s head.

“Fuck, baby.” Phil grits out as Dan takes Phil’s cock further into his mouth. “You feel so good.”

Dan lathes his tongue up the shaft before going back down. Bobbing his head up and down, his tongue traces zig-zag patterns on the underside. 

Above him, Phil’s losing his mind, open-mouthed and panting. “Get your cock out, wanna see you touch yourself.”

Dan pulls away, mouth mourning the loss of fullness and heat. Luckily, he’s wearing sweats, so there’s only a slight shuffle before Dan was able to extract his hard member out from under the waistband. 

Dan goes back down, this time with his left hand wrapped around his cock. Phil’s fingers in his hair tighten to steady him. Dan’s other hand wraps around the base of Phil’s dick, alternating strokes. 

“Look so good on your knees for me.” Phil’s voice sounds wrecked. “Not gonna last very long.”

Neither was Dan. Everything felt so amazing. Phil’s cock was perfect and heavy on his tongue, hand grabbing his hair just short of painful, and, when he looked up, Phil’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His hand flew furiously over his cock and he could feel himself hurtling towards oblivion.

“Mm, gonna come, gonna come.” Phil’s grip on Dan’s head is released, giving Dan the option to pull off. Dan simply continues, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Phil’s cock until…

Phil gives a ragged cry as he spills into Dan’s mouth. And Dan milks and swallows every last drop. 

Phil finally steps back, softening cock slipping from Dan’s lips and Dan can hear himself panting and gasping before he moans loudly and shoots his own load across the floor, silently thanking the fact that Phil had hardwood floors in his office rather than carpet. 

“Fuck.” Dan whimpers as he collapses on his hands and knees on the floor, limbs trembling. “Fuck.”

“Come ‘ere.” Phil’s hands take Dan’s shoulders and he’s lead to a leather couch against the wall. “That was amazing.”

“Thanks.” Dan says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and curls up into Phil’s side. “So…”

“Yeah?” Phil asks, pulling Dan closer. 

“Want to be my plus one to Harry’s wedding?”

Their laughter rang around the office.

“Of course.” says Phil.


End file.
